


No Elf Control

by PsychoPancakeTheThird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/F, Gay Disaster Kara Danvers, LoungeSinger!Lena, One Dumbass Elf, background AgentReign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPancakeTheThird/pseuds/PsychoPancakeTheThird
Summary: Christmas is Kara's favourite time of year and after sheltering from a surprise snow storm, she's found a new reason to love it.OrKara discovers LoungeSinger!Lena and can't help drooling.





	No Elf Control

**Author's Note:**

> Just strolling in 5 months late with some festive stuff you didn't ask for...
> 
> If you're by chance waiting on an update to Who's Asking? check the end notes.
> 
> This would not have gotten written without SuperWhovian. You're stuck with me now bitch.

** 15th December **

The city was looking, quite possibly, at it’s best. Although the trees were bare, and the bright colour of spring was long gone, National City was looking unusually wintry this year. Whether by strange happenstance or global warming, California was actually seeing snow.

Puddles were artfully decorated by Jack Frost, icicles dangled like fairy lights and snow had drifted with a lazy ease. Unfortunately, Kara had no time to appreciate it because she was late. And this time Alex was serious about punctuality.

She had been putting off their search for a Christmas tree for nearly two weeks for one reason or another and Alex had had enough. Today was the day or Kara wouldn’t get to help choose.

Just as she was mentally calculating how long it would take her to run the last six blocks, the snow started again. Not a few flakes, not a light dusting, not even a gentle blanketing of snow. The wind whipped around the corner like daggers of ice and beat Kara back as the swirling mist of heavy snow began to envelop her.

She pulled her hat firmly down over her ears and shoved her hands in her pockets. Grim determination marked her face as she began to push back against mother nature. Flakes were collecting on her eyelashes and her jaw was beginning to chatter when she finally took shelter in the nearest doorway.

It was a small reprieve from the bone chilling. Her neck shrunk down, hiding her chin in the collar of her coat.

‘Stupid snow,’ she mumbled as she realised there was no way she would make it on time and even if she did, there was no way the tree place would still be open. She sighed and leant back against the doorway, scuffing her shoe on the ground in disappointed aggravation.

Her sullen expression quickly turned to intrigue when over the howling winds she faintly heard it. Beyond the door was a siren song, beckoning her in. Without questioning where she was her hand found the handle and she gently pushed.

A slight creak and the whistle of wind surging into the bar meant a number of patrons turned to watch Kara’s graceless entrance. She stumbled through the door, knocking the snow off her boots and leaving a trail as she heaved to push the door back against the wind.

The bartender shook his head and went back to prepping limes. Meanwhile everyone else’s gaze returned to the stage. The warmth of the bar had completely fogged up Kara’s glasses, so as the music continued to soothe her soul, she cleaned them with the end of her scarf.

Kara’s phone began chiming with a loud obnoxious tune that she hurried to stop before the inevitable complaints began.

‘Alex?’

_‘Kara? Are you okay?’_

‘Yeah, I’ve ducked into a bar to get out of the snow. You?’

_‘Sam dragged me into a coffee shop. By the way… this counts… clearly the world doesn’t want you interrupting the important Christmas tree decision with your heartfelt pleas of saving the half dead tree.’_

Kara wanted to argue, but she had just awkwardly fumbled her glasses back on. And now she could see just why no one gave her a second glance. The stage was far too captivating. More precisely, _who_ was on that stage.

A small band hid away at the back of the stage, leaving the spotlight for one woman. One goddess of a woman gently wrapping her fingers around a microphone stand. The light bounced dazzlingly off her porcelain white skin and her loose curls of jet-black hair. Her striking blue green eyes sparkled as they drifted across the room, landing on no one in particular.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Kara said absentmindedly.

_‘She said that’s fine… do you think she’s sick?’_

‘I’m not sick Alex… just… I gotta go. Love you.’

_‘Stay safe! Love you too.’_

A sultry voice had lured Kara in, but swaying hips and perfect features hurried Kara into a seat with her eyes entirely fixed.

Kara had never been interested in lounge bars. But now, as she sat watching this fantasy of a woman on the stage, she sorely regretted her previous reservations.

‘Why have I never been in here before?’ she muttered to herself.

Kara slouched with mouth agape, oblivious to the song ending. So captivated that she almost didn’t recognise the low alluring beats from a wind instrument beginning. It was a pattern she knew well. She gulped hard and found her mouth drying out as the woman’s hips swayed to the beat. Kara knew what words were coming, but she was completely unprepared for those vibrant red lips to husk them out.

_‘Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me,_

_been an awful good girl Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.’_

The words spilled across the room and trickled down Kara’s spine. A shiver shook her to attention as a waitress asked for her drink order.

‘Cranberry juice please,’ she mumbled, eyes still glued to the way the luxurious red fabric rippled over the singer’s body with her movements.

The stage lights flashed in time with the trumpet sounding and the stage sign finally dragged Kara’s attention away from the singer.

‘Lena and the Scientists’ Kara read quietly. ‘Lena…’ she sighed ponderously, leaning her head in her palm. Her body warmed from the inside out as all thoughts of the outside world disappeared. There was nothing beyond Lena and the well-timed backing of her scientists.

Had Lena stayed where she was, just out of reach, on the stage, Kara might have survived.

One leg appeared from the thigh high split in her red dress as Lena side stepped, tugging the microphone from the stand. Kara gulped again. That one leg was completely unblemished alabaster skin that made Kara’s mind race with thoughts of marking it.

But Lena didn’t stop her teasing movements there. She hit the stairs in time to the music and began to roam the tables. Occasionally stopping and trailing her hand seductively along other patron’s arms. Her eyes constantly sweeping the room until they locked with Kara’s. Kara felt entirely trapped. Cornered and unable to move as those piercing eyes bore into her with intensity.

Lena glided around the tables, aiming right for Kara. She shifted in her seat, glancing around the room uncomfortably. Kara had read the story of Icarus, she was happy appreciating the sun from afar, she wouldn’t survive touching it.

Kara was fairly certain her heart stopped when Lena moaned out an ‘mmm’ into the mic, her eyes still meeting Kara’s gaze.

_‘Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany’s’_

Lena draped herself across Kara’s lap and stretched one long finger out to stroke the underside of Kara’s chin. When she stood up and began to walk away, she threw one last gaze over her shoulder for Kara.

_‘Let’s see if you believe in me.’_

Kara’s palms were sweating, her heart had caught back up and headed straight to pounding profusely, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her mind was dizzy and struggling to keep pace with the rush of feelings that surged through her.

Kara now absolutely believed in Lena. If it turned out this had all been a fever dream, or she had died and gone to lounge bar heaven, it didn’t matter. Kara believed in Lena. Which is just as well because the moment the lights went down at the end of the song, Lena was gone.

Kara looked around the stage and waited for her return, but it never came. When the waitress came with her drink Kara completely forgot to even thank her.

‘Is Lena coming back?’ The waitress smiled knowingly and shook her head.

‘Sorry hun, she’s done for today. Come back tomorrow at six.’

 

* * *

 

** 16th December **

Kara did come back at six.

The city buses had stopped running the day before, and the roads remained treacherously as National City was confounded by snow.

But Kara was undeterred. She put on three layers of clothes and after a long search through her things, a pair of hiking boots she’d bought four years previously when Alex had suggested a family camping trip.

The walk took an over an hour, but Kara emerged from the snow into the warmth of The Harbourside Lounge. She gave the bartender a guilty apologetic look when his brow creased at the sight of the snow she had trailed in.

The perfect table, for some reason, lay unused. It gave Kara a front row seat of the stage and put her closest to the stage stairs…. Just in case Lena should decide to move closer to her audience. She began to peel of her layers of clothing before she realised she would be left in her favourite Christmas t-shirt. The words emblazoned across her chest read ‘No Elf Control!’ and the long sleeves were striped in red and white. It wasn’t at all the image she wanted Lena to see.

Why was she even worried about it? She shrugged and mentally apologised to her t-shirt. It was a good t-shirt.

‘What are you drinking?’ A friendly voice pulled Kara’s attention from the empty stage.

‘Oh… umm…’ Kara reached for the small strip of card on her table, scanning it quickly. ‘What’s good?’

‘You seem like the type to have a sweet tooth, that about right?’

Kara grinned and nodded profusely.

‘And I can tell you’re a fan of Christmas,’ the waitress said motioning to Kara’s t-shirt, ‘think we’ll match your green top and get you a Grinch punch.’ Just then, Kara’s stomach rumbled loudly. Walking through the snow had been hungry work.

‘Can I get some peanuts too maybe?’

‘Hun, we can do you better than that. Let’s get you something proper to eat. I’ll get Burt to whip you up a festive panini.’ The waitress spoke with a motherly warmth that made Kara feel right at home, and the mention of good food had Kara beaming with delight.

‘Thanks,’ Kara checked her watch as the waitress left her and shuffled in her seat impatiently.

The clock struck six and a loud, booming fanfare echoed in the room. Four women filed onto the stage carrying large feather fans. When they arranged the fans center stage and the spotlight hit them Kara’s palms began to sweat.

The scientists moved into a tune Kara instantly knew and the fans peeled away to reveal Lena in a striking green dress.

_‘It’s the most wonderful time of the year!’_

Kara’s throat began to dry out as she watched Lena gracefully move toward the front of the stage, the slit in her dress revealing that perfectly untouched pale skin again.

Lena’s eyes roamed the room as they had done the day before, never landing on anyone in particular. But today they quickly found Kara’s entranced blue eyes. There was a moment of recognition before her gaze trailed down Kara’s outfit, a smirk appearing on her face as she seamlessly continued her song.

_‘It’s the hap – happiest season of all.’_

Kara felt her heart sink. The t-shirt had let her down. She leant forward, clonking her forehead dejectedly on the table top. A small groan left her, but she didn’t have it in her to wallow for long, a festive panini was on its way and Lena was too good not to watch.

Swaying hips and long fingers wrapping around the microphone stand had Kara mesmerised. So much so that Kara, of all people, failed to notice the food heading her way. When the waitress surprised her Kara nearly knocked her drink over.

Her face began to glow a bright red when Lena curiously glanced her way. Kara steadied her table and caught her drink before it tipped while Lena watched with humorous intrigue.

For the next hour Kara tried to play it cooler. Which was a difficult task while drinking a lurid green kid’s drink.

There was a certain level of disappointment when the stage went quiet and Lena hadn’t stepped foot into her small audience. But it had been another enchanting performance, the waitress had managed to pick out Kara’s new favourite drink and the panini hadn’t been half bad either.

All in all, Kara was confident she would be back… some time.

 

* * *

 

 

** 17th December **

Kara went back.

She hurried in only two minutes late, tripped over her own excited feet and knocked over her chair. At which point it had been hard to tell which was redder, Kara’s cheeks or the blood escaping the cut she’d just gotten on her brow from the table corner.

Kara’s third visit to The Harbourside Lounge had not gone to plan. She spent much of it having her face dragged back into the bright light by the bar. As much as she appreciated the waitress, who’s name she learned was Gladys, tending to her wound, what Kara really wanted was to watch Lena.

 

* * *

 

 

** 21st December **

Kara hadn’t missed a single one of Lena’s performances. She had become a regular fixture at The Harbourside. She was slowly getting the bartender, Rupert, to warm up to her. She had ended up spending an evening in the company of Lena’s scientists, who, as it turned out, all really were scientists. And she had developed an obsession with the bar’s curly fries.

Unfortunately, what she hadn’t managed to do was to even say hello to Lena. Each day she swept onto the stage and made Kara fall further in love with Christmas. Each song was brought new life by husky vocals with a slight twang of an accent. And each day Lena left before her applause.

Kara yearned to know the woman that dripped elegance and filled her with longing. Christmas music had become intrinsically entwined with Lena. She couldn’t think of one without the other. Every store playing Christmas music dragged Kara’s mind to the lounge bar.

And it wasn’t long before Kara was wondering what Lena would be doing for Christmas, wondering what it would be like to have Lena humming Christmas songs as she put up decorations around their home. Not long before she wondered if next year, Christmas wouldn’t be the same without even just this small amount of Lena in her life.

Kara had been out finishing off an interview for work when she realised the time. She wouldn’t be able to go back and change if she wanted to see Lena. She hopped on the next bus, now up and running again.

The journey across the city had taken her a different route to normal. So as Kara cautiously walked along a back alley she hadn’t attempted before, she found herself appearing out the back of The Harbourside Lounge. A discreet staff only door caught her eye and she imagined Lena carefully picking her way around the trash on the floor as she left for the evening.

When suddenly, all of Kara’s expectations were blown to smithereens. A bundle of clothing in a human shape brushed past her hurriedly.

‘Sorry,’ a familiar voice rushed out.

‘Lena?’ Kara asked cautiously. This harried, tired looking woman, unphased by the unpleasant surroundings was so different to the glamourous stage persona that Kara really did need to ask.

When the woman turned to face Kara head on, Kara had no words. Lena in her comfort clothes and zone, was somehow more beautiful than the polished, put together performer. Curious eyes examined Kara carefully.

‘No elf control!’ Lena suddenly said with a broad, sparkling smile. She reluctantly pulled her hand from the warmth of her pocket and checked the time. ‘See you in ten minutes I expect.’ Lena charged into the building, obviously wanting every second available to transform.

Kara’s head span. This changed things.

Lena was more than a perfect vision who appeared from nowhere, made Kara’s heart soar, and disappeared as quickly. Lena was a real person, who could run late for things, who couldn’t always be bothered to put make up on, who got cold hands… who could remember who Kara was!

…

Who could remember Kara’s stupid t-shirt…

Kara let out a whining groan before pulling herself together and heading into the bar to take her usual seat.

Gladys brought her drink without her needing to order and right on time The Scientists began a bouncing melody.

The spotlight flickered on and center stage was Lena, in a floor length scarlet dress.

_‘It’s been a long time too_

_Been missing you, you, you._

_You’re on your way now lover and I’m over the moon.’_

Lena’s finger pointed around the room with each repetition of ‘you’ before landing on Kara, with a mischievous wink.

The band kicked in with more depth to the tune and the performance really began. Lena’s eyes seemed to find Kara’s more than they had before and every time Kara’s mind shouted, ‘No Elf Control!’

_‘but all that I want is to see your face,_

_that’s how you’ll make my wish come true.’_

Kara gulped tightly as Lena began to glide across the stage, heading for the stairs. She wished the chairs had arm rests to grip, at the same time as being grateful that they didn’t. The last thing she needed to do was embarrass herself further by ripping the chair apart.

Lena was now stood right beside her, singing to the room as her hand lay gently on Kara’s shoulder. She looked down into Kara’s eyes and continued.

_‘I better run, run, run because it’s oh so near,_

_Christmas isn’t Christmas til you get here!’_

Soft red lips grazed her cheek, leaving their mark.

That had to mean something, right?

Kara wasn’t so sure. Lena was just an excellent performer. 

 

* * *

 

 

** 22nd December **

 Kara had thought about it.

At the end of Lena’s performance, she was going to rush around to the back door and wait. She’d finally pluck up the courage to ask if Lena would like to stay for a drink.

Except then Lena’s performance knocked her right off her feet. The look of peaceful love in Lena’s eyes had convinced Kara of one thing.

_‘Tonight, I’m gonna hold you close,_

_Make sure that you know, I was lost before you.’_

Lena had someone. She had someone she rushed home to every night.

That evening, Kara played a drinking game with Rupert. She might not have won Lena like she would have liked, but she’d won over Rupert. Kara was now confident she would get her requested double shots of syrup.

  

* * *

 

 

** 23rd December **

It was a day of mixed emotions for Kara.

Christmas was just two days away, only really one day depending on how you thought about it. Eliza had made it into town and was comfortably set up in Alex and Sam’s spare room. She had all her Christmas shopping _and_ wrapping done.

The trouble was, Kara couldn’t stop thinking about the fact it was Lena’s last performance that evening. Probably not her last performance ever… although she now felt the need to check that. But The Harbourside Lounge would be closed on Christmas Eve with the owners heading out of town.

She checked her pockets for the small silver parcel she knew was there. But she couldn’t help needing that reassurance. She had accidentally arrived too early and now the wait was twisting the nerves in her gut.

She left her coat reserving her seat and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

‘Out of order,’ Kara huffed despondently.

‘You can use the one back stage Kara,’ Gladys called over a few tables and pointed to a curtain.

Kara cautiously drew it back and headed into a dark hallway. But before she made it to the staff toilets, she spotted Lena. She was slumped on the small step leading out the back door, her back to the hallway.

Kara began to approach but stopped when she heard the unmistakable sniffle of someone trying to stop crying. She was caught in an impossible decision. To intrude on a private moment and try to help, or to stay out of it and respect Lena’s privacy.

The decision was made for her as Lena rose to her feet and turned around.

‘Oh,’ Lena froze with a startled expression.

‘Sorry, I was just looking for the toilet.’ Kara hesitated. ‘Christmas is stressful huh?’

‘Something like that,’ Lena gave her a weak, unconvincing smile.

Kara shuffled her feet and dug her hands in her pockets, uncertain of how familiar she could be with Lena. She had been fascinated by her but didn’t really know her she supposed.

‘Still, it’s a pretty special time of year,’ the words sounded awkward and ill placed as they left her. She tightened her fists in her pockets, regretting her inability to think clearly around Lena.

‘I suppose it is for some people,’ Lena muttered before ducking her head and heading to her dressing room.

Kara was glued in place, contemplating the pain and tinge of bitterness that wound its way through Lena’s voice. It was so familiar and yet like a distant memory in her life now.

When the music slowly filtered through the curtain to Kara’s ears, she was brought back to herself. She rushed to her seat and didn’t have to wait long.

As soon as the stage lights came on it was clear that Lena knew it was her last Christmas performance of the year. She was draped in plush red material, trimmed with white fur. A hood carefully framed her face as she approached the microphone.

Kara’s heart pounded double time as the familiar beats of Santa Baby took her straight back to their first meeting. She didn’t think she could survive Lena sitting on her lap in that outfit and thankfully she didn’t leave the stage.

There was something different about Lena’s performance though. Something softer, more open and if Kara wasn’t mistaken, something a little bit pained.

Just before eight o’clock soft notes chimed from a xylophone and the room filled with Lena’s emotions.

_‘Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light._

_Next year all our troubles will be out of sight.’_

Lena lowered onto a small stool and continued her song, eyes downcast. She seemed to pull the gown tighter around her, seeking comfort.

_‘Some day soon, we all will be together,_

_If the fates allow._

_Until then we’ll have to muddle through somehow.’_

The loneliness was radiating from Lena was something Kara had never noticed before. It was suffocating as it wound around her.

There was so much love for the world in her voice, yet it felt as though Lena had never had an ounce of that love returned. Like a searing hot poker through her chest Kara realised that Lena would be spending Christmas by herself.

She glanced around the room, shocked that no one else had noticed. Kara alone could hear the sadness in the soft voice. Lena’s gaze rose and caught Kara’s.

How had she not seen it before?

It was so obvious now. Lena didn’t rush home to anyone at all.

_‘Faithful friend who are dear to us,_

_Will be near to us once more.’_

The hollow feeling settling in her gut took Kara back to the painfully lonely days before she had parents and a big sister.

The song quietly faded, and Lena gently whispered ‘Merry Christmas,’ as the lights blinked out. A single tear rolled down Kara’s cheek as she fought against a determined sob.

She scrubbed at her face with her sleeve, covering the tracks or her sorrow before anyone could see. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to find some semblance of composure. She felt so foolish for not having seen it before and mentally berated herself.

Her curly fries lay untouched and the ice in her drink had melted just enough to present a risk of overflow.

She slowly pulled on her coat, loosely wound her scarf around her neck and tugged on her hat. All the while lost in thought.

Suddenly her face straightened as she finally caught up to the urgency needed. She shot out of the bar promising to come back and settle her tab, ran along the pavement, swung around the lamppost and darted into the dingy alley alongside the lounge.

Skidding to a halt she saw Lena. Her head was hung low, her hands buried in her pockets and slowly retreating down an adjacent alleyway. At any other time, Kara would have scuffed her shoe along the ground and cursed her terrible luck. But this time, that small distance wasn’t enough to deter her.

‘Lena!’ she called out as she began sprinting after her. Her feet pounding against the cold stone, an icy wind chilling her face to eye watering levels.

The bundle of clothing otherwise known as Lena continued on, keeping a steady pace.

‘Lena!’ Kara called out again. Still no change in Lena’s movements occurred.

With an extra push for speed Kara surged forward and gently reached out to press against Lena’s shoulder.

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself flat on her back, staring up at Lena’s apologetic face. Lena had tossed Kara over her shoulder before recognising her supposed attacker.

‘Hi,’ Kara gasped out. Lena tugged her earphones out and crouched beside Kara.

‘I am so sorry, I thought you were…. Someone else.’ Lena helped Kara to her feet and brushed off the grimy remnants of what was once snow. ‘What are you doing back here?’

‘Err,’ Kara rubbed at the back of her neck and nervously laughed. ‘I wanted to ask you… err, I wanted to ask you if you want to, if you’re not too busy, if you want to come to my Christmas dinner… well actually just to my Christmas… we make a pretty big deal about every meal on Christmas… I make sure of it.’ A smile crept across Lena’s face as she watched Kara continue to ramble. ‘You know, you don’t have to but we’re a sort of more the merrier kind of family, and I don’t know what you’re doing for Christmas. I’d really like it if you could come.’

‘No Elf Control!’ At last Kara took a breath.

‘Kara.’

‘That your name?’

‘Yeah,’ Kara nodded self-consciously.

‘Well Kara, I’m very flattered but I don’t really do Christmas day gigs.’ Kara shook her head so hard and fast that it seemed her whole body shook.

‘No, no, not to sing. As a guest.’

‘You want to invite me to join you for Christmas?’

‘… yes?’

‘Why?’ She asked, completely dumbfounded.

‘Because I know what Christmas alone feels like.’

‘And how do you know how I’ll be spending my Christmas,’ Lena snapped back, suddenly defensive.

‘Because I know what lonely at Christmas looks like too.’

Silence fell between them as they stared at each other, neither sure who’s move it was. It dragged on painfully so but after a great deal of thought something about Kara made Lena drop her guard.

‘Will you be wearing your elf t-shirt?’

‘Uh…’ Kara coughed nervously, ‘no.’

‘Shame, it suits you,’ Lena softly replied. She took another moment to think. A hard swallow making her throat bob was Kara’s only sign that she was nervous. ‘Okay.’

‘Really?’ Kara’s smile was uncontrollable.

‘Yeah, just let me know the address.’

‘Oh, uh… it’s at my sister’s house, I don’t know the address I just know how to get there. I’ll text you the address.’

‘Sounds like a plan,’ Lena was beginning to relax again.

‘Great, I’ll see you on Christmas,’ Kara beamed as she began to walk away.

‘Kara!’

She swivelled back curiously.

‘You don’t have my number.’

Kara chuckled through her embarrassment and rifled through her pocket for her phone.

 

* * *

 

 

** 24th December **

‘Kara would you stop already?’ Alex’s patience had at last run out.

‘What?’

‘You’ve been pacing _all_ morning and moving _all_ the decorations around.’

‘I want it to be perfect.’

‘It was perfect! Now it’s all a weird jumbled mess.’ Kara stepped back and surveyed her work.

‘Oh… sorry.’ She fiddled with the frame of her glasses and took a long deep breath. ‘Where’s Eliza?’

‘In the kitchen helping Sam,’ Alex muttered as she stomped around rearranging Kara’s handiwork.

‘Okay, I need to talk to you guys then. Come on.’ Kara reached out and tugged Alex behind her.

‘You’re being such a weirdo today,’ Alex teased but couldn’t help noticing the nervous edge to Kara’s laugh.

‘Hey,’ Sam said with a smile as she looked up from her carefully iced baking. ‘I’m enforcing a three-foot barrier around the cookies for Danvers sisters,’ she warned.

‘What happened to happy wife, happy life?!’ Alex exclaimed. Sam’s lips twisted in thought and she audibly hummed.

‘One, for anyone who’s wedding ring matches mine.’

Alex grinned and shuffled into Sam’s arms before they shared a gentle kiss.

‘That’s so unfair,’ Kara grumbled. Alex gave her a smug smile from her place, tucked under Sam’s arm. Just then Ruby strolled in, fluffy socks sliding easily across the floor, and picked up a cookie. Kara’s jaw dropped open as she watched her merrily scoff it down.

‘Good work Mom,’ Ruby declared with a mouthful. Kara huffed loudly with an incredulous expression.

‘Just tell us what you wanted to say,’ Alex couldn’t help the small laugh in her voice. But suddenly Kara straightened nervously.

‘Yeah, right… about that.’ She tugged on the hem of her Christmas jumper, suddenly beginning to feel constricted and too hot. ‘I’ve invited someone over tomorrow.’

‘Someone?’ Eliza pushed.

Kara inspected a loose thread on her jumper and mumbled quietly under her breath.

‘Her name is Lena.’

‘Alex… do my ears deceive me or has your sister invited a _girl_ to Christmas?’ Sam couldn’t help teasing, it was only fair after the amount she’d received from Kara when she’d first gotten together with Alex.

‘No, no, I think you’re right. I think she _has_.’

‘Oooh, Aunt Kara’s got a girlfriend!’ Ruby hopped up to sit on the work surface, a huge grin on her face.

‘She’s not my girlfriend!’ Kara’s guard shot up. The teasing was not going to get any better and she knew it.

‘Of course not honey,’ Eliza softly said, ‘just like Sam wasn’t Alex’s girlfriend for two years.’ Eliza looked particularly proud of herself as she looked over at Alex, with Ruby giggling at their expense. And where Kara would normally happily join in that joke, she simply flounced over to the window bench with a huff.

Sam took a small amount of pity on Kara. ‘Why don’t you tell us more about your friend, how’d you meet?’

Kara looked up warily, shifting her glasses on her face.

‘Back when I had to take shelter from the storm, she’s a singer at the bar.’

‘And you bought her a drink on her break? Smooth Kara,’ Sam said, sliding a cookie across the counter for Kara.

‘Uh,’ Kara’s eyes flitted around the room, ‘not exactly.’ Alex’s eyes narrowed, taking on a suspicious glint. Her hand reaching for another cookie before Sam swatted it away.

‘I said one.’

‘Yeah, but now Kara has one. You have to give me one extra…’ Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly.

‘Fine.’ Alex beamed with delight but quickly refocused.

‘Why do I get the feeling you’re about to tell us a really dumb story Kar?’

‘Uh…’ she rubbed at the back of her neck, nibbling the edge around the icing. ‘Because you know me too well?’ A grimace plastered itself on her face.

‘Kara… what aren’t you telling us?’

Kara coughed and nervously chuckled before rushing through her words. ‘I’ve only talked to her twice and I don’t even know her surname.’

Ruby jumped down for the worktop, hands splaying. ‘Woah… you mean… you… you invited your crush to Christmas?!’

Alex began to laugh, every time she looked up at Kara’s wincing expression the laughing worsened until she was clenching her stomach and wiping tears away.

‘Oh, Kara…’ Sam said with sympathy as she tried to calm Alex’s laughing.

‘And this Lena woman, who you’ve only talked to twice, agreed to come because?’ Eliza tried to keep the utter disbelief from her voice.

‘She doesn’t have any Christmas plans,’ Kara began to recover from her embarrassment the second Lena’s judgement was brought into question.

‘Hello!’ Winn’s voice echoed from the front door.

‘Winn! We’re in the kitchen!’ Ruby shouted back. ‘Aunt Kara invited her crush to Christmas!’

Kara groaned and hid her face in her arms.

 

* * *

 

 

** 25th December **

Kara and Ruby were the first awake. They were first awake every year.

At least that’s what everyone thought. Alex and Sam were often awake… but quiet.

The Danvers family had a tradition, a long-standing tradition. PJs until lunch. So, in their elf pyjamas, Kara and Ruby started a pancake factory in the kitchen. Kara popped up from one of the cupboards, where right at the back she had found treasure.

‘Got it!’

‘What?’ Ruby said as she carefully stirred the batter.

‘The pomegranate and orange syrup we made last week.’

‘Oh yeah, I forgot about that. We are really crushing Christmas breakfast this year!’

‘Hell yeah!’ Kara raised her hand and awaited Ruby’s high five.

‘And to think, you put this effort in before you even met _Leeeenaaa_ …’ Ruby couldn’t help the mischievous grin. Kara’s expression flattened, unimpressed.

‘Don’t think I’ll forget this when you bring home your first boyfriend…’

Ruby scoffed and quickly retorted, ‘what makes you so sure it’ll be a boyfriend?’

Kara’s mouth dropped open.

Ruby laughed at Kara’s gawk and started cutting up pieces of fruit.

‘Do your moms know? This is the gayest family…’

‘Calm down Kara… she told us last month,’ Alex’s sleepy voice cut in as she yawned and headed straight for the coffee pot.

‘… did I miss the rainbow cake?’ Kara asked with a sudden seriousness. Ruby and Alex looked at each other with guilt written all over their faces. ‘I missed cake?!’

‘Oops?’ Alex said around the rim of her mug.

‘You guys are the worst!’ Kara slumped onto a stool with a deep-set frown.

‘She found out about the cake, didn’t she?’ Sam called through the doorway, ‘I told you she’d find out.’

‘Ruby’s rainbow cake?’ They heard Winn ask in the other room.

‘Winn had some!?’

Eliza shuffled into the kitchen and poured herself an orange juice as she tried to appease Kara.

‘If it makes you feel better, I missed out too.’ Kara only grumbled in response.

A small, tentative knock at the door changed the mood.

‘Is it just me or was that not a very J’onn like knock?’ Alex asked, Kara’s face picked up and her eyes beamed with excitement. She hopped out her chair and skidded through the house to the door.

As soon as she swung the door open she remembered what she was wearing and tired to power through the grimace automatically forming.

‘Let me guess, that’s an _elf_ portrait?’ Lena studied Kara’s top carefully. Kara’s face was printed onto the cartoon body of an elf that was either dancing or having a seizure.

Kara winced with embarrassment and nodded shyly.

‘It’s even better than the t-shirt,’ Lena smiled reassuringly at her and raised a hand, ‘I wasn’t sure if I should bring something, so I thought wine would be okay.’

‘Oh just, your merry self is great. Wine is even better,’ Kara stumbled over the words, instantly hating herself for saying _your merry self_. After a small silence fell between them, each somewhat longingly gazing at the other, Alex hollered from the kitchen.

‘Is that a cold draught I feel Kara?!’

She shook into action, stepping aside to let Lena in and closing the door behind her.

‘We were just about to have breakfast, I hope you’re hungry.’

Lena responded with a smile as Kara lead the way.

 

It was an overwhelming morning for Lena. A lot of new people seemed eager to surround her with love and kindness. More than once she caught Alex staring at her, carefully studying without trace of emotion. Which somehow, she found less unsettling than the kindness.

Each hour she mentally planned her escape, thinking that she would leave just after they had finished breakfast, just after she had helped clean up, after they had helped Ruby put together her new soccer net in the garden, after they had warmed up with hot chocolate, after they had eaten dinner and so on until it was late afternoon.

In the lounge, Alex was dozing against Sam’s shoulder on the couch, Ruby was watching Santa Claus, Eliza had nodded off in the arm chair and it seemed that the day had wound down to a comfortable end. Lena could simply thank everyone quietly and leave.

Kara scuppered her plans, once again.

An almighty crash sounded from the kitchen, jerking Alex awake.

‘I’ll see if she’s okay,’ Lena instinctively said.

In the kitchen, Kara was quietly trying to put the baking trays back in the cupboard in an orderly fashion.

‘Still alive down there?’

Kara looked up into Lena’s fascinating eyes, melting under them.

‘Oh,’ she nervously chuckled, ‘yeah. I was just looking for the cookie stash. No one will tell me where it is.’

‘Corner cupboard, in the cereal box.’

Kara looked at her with wonder, at last someone was on her side in the great cookie battle. She hopped to her feet with broad grin and delighted eyes. But found herself popping up a little too close to Lena.

They awkwardly smiled, neither stepping further apart. Almost too distracted to hear quiet whispers.

‘Forward a little…’

‘It’s not long enough,’ Ruby sullenly told Alex.

Lena and Kara turned to see what was happening. Dangling just in front of them was a sprig of mistletoe, attached to an extended metal rod.

Their cheeks flushed bright red as they realised what the plan had been, neither of them able to look the other in the eye.

‘We’ve been spotted… scarper!’ Ruby exclaimed.

Kara and Lena were left awkwardly trying to begin conversation again and failing. Until at last, Lena cleared her throat and spoke.

‘I think it’s time I headed home. Thank you, Kara. It was a perfect Christmas.’ She pressed gentle lips to Kara’s cheek and began to wrap herself up in her usual bundle.

Kara was stunned. Perfect? Lena’s lips!

‘Y-y-you’re welcome,’ she said dreamily.

Before she knew it, Lena was gone, and she was remembering she still hadn’t given Lena her gift. She scrambled to the lounge, grabbed the last present under the tree and all but jumped into her boots.

‘Lena wait!’ She called out, grateful that this time Lena wasn’t wearing headphones. She stopped and turned to see Kara toughing out the cold whether in a t-shirt and jeans.

‘Kara, you’ll catch a cold. Here,’ Lena shrugged off her outer layer and wrapped it around Kara’s shoulders.

‘Your present,’ she proudly said, offering up a small silver parcel.

Lena’s eyes flitted between the gift and Kara’s sincere expression. She tentatively reached for it and swallowed hard.

‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome,’ an excited grin cracked on Kara’s face as she waited for Lena to delicately unwrap the paper.

Lena looked at the gift thoughtfully, then up at Kara.

‘It’s just a silly present,’ Kara stated, suddenly feeling foolish. ‘Nothing special, just something to remember me by I guess.’

Lena’s brow rose.

‘Are you going somewhere?’

‘No, I just… uh,’ Kara sighed, watching her breath drift away, ‘It just feels like the end of something, you know?’

Lena began to remove the packaging and put the gloves on.

‘Oh you don’t have to wear them, I know they’re silly. It’s just you kept calling me No Elf Control.’ Kara shifted the frames of her glasses.

‘So, you got me elf gloves?’

‘That and you seemed like you needed some gloves.’ Kara let out a nervous laugh, now regretting her entire existence.

Lena gazed into Kara’s kind eyes and found no trace of trickery, malice or hate. She reached out for the lapels of the jacket draped around Kara.

Pulling Kara closer she took a nervous breath and surged forward, pressing her lips to Kara’s. Her hands sought the warmth radiating from Kara’s body and curled around her back.

Kara couldn’t believe her luck, but she wasn’t about to question it. She tenderly stroked her thumb over the apple of Lena’s cheek. And when they broke apart, she couldn’t help exhaling a single word.

‘Wow!’

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Asking? is not abandoned, I promise.
> 
> A lot of shit has happened. Long story short depression, new job, granddad died, new house and now we're here.
> 
> I still think about the fic all the time, and I still make notes of good ideas. It's a work in progress. Sorry I don't have better news.


End file.
